Conventional electronically controlled sewing machines include sewing machines capable of carrying out embroidery sewing as well as sewing machines carrying out normal sewing such as zigzag stitches, decorative stitches or the like. Since the embroidery sewing necessitates special mechanisms and special control manners, the sewing machines dedicated to the normal sewing are unable to carry out the embroidery sewing. Users carrying out the embroidery sewing also wish to carry out the normal sewing using the same sewing machine. To meet the demand, manufacturers have developed and sold sewing machines capable of carrying out both embroidery sewing and normal sewing.
The sewing machines capable of carrying out both embroidery sewing and normal sewing include a sewing bed formed into a free bed which is generally referred to as “free arm” and are constructed so that an embroidery frame moving device is detachably attachable to the free bed. For example, JP-A-10-52582 discloses a sewing machine with an embroidery frame moving device. In the disclosed sewing machine, a control mode is set at a normal sewing mode when the embroidery frame moving device is detached from the free bed, so that the normal sewing can be carried out by cloth feed by vertical movement of a needle bar and a feed dog. On the other hand, when the embroidery frame moving device is attached to the free bed, the control mode is set at the embroidery sewing mode, so that selection and edit of a pattern for embroidery sewing and embroidery sewing operation are executable.
To meet the demands of both users necessitating embroidery sewing and normal sewing and users necessitating only the normal sewing, the manufacturers have manufactured and sold sewing machines dedicated to the normal sewing and sewing machines capable of carrying out both embroidery sewing and normal sewing. Users carrying out only the normal sewing have purchased the sewing machines dedicated to the normal sewing, whereas users carrying out both embroidery sewing and normal sewing have purchased the sewing machines with detachably attachable embroidery frame moving devices which are capable of carrying out embroidery sewing and normal sewing.
However, in a case, a user firstly had no intention to carry out embroidery sewing and purchased a sewing machine dedicated to normal sewing. Now, he or she is interested in embroidery sewing and wishes to carry out embroidery sewing. In this case, the user needs to purchase a new sewing machine to which an embroidery frame moving device is detachably attachable. This results in inconvenience. Furthermore, it is manufacturer's burden to manufacture and sell two types of sewing machines, that is, sewing machine dedicated to normal sewing and sewing machines to which an embroidery frame moving device is detachably attachable.
As countermeasures against the aforementioned problems, it is suggested to sell, as a sewing machine dedicated to normal sewing, a sewing machine which is not provided with an embroidery frame moving device but to which an embroidery frame moving device is detachably attachable, so that a user who desires only the normal sewing would purchase such a sewing machine. However, conventional sewing machines to which an embroidery frame moving device is detachably attachable are designed so that patterns other than those for embroidery sewing is selectable and editable even when the embroidery frame moving device is not attached to the sewing machine in view of convenience. Accordingly, when the aforesaid sewing machine without an embroidery frame is sold as the sewing machine dedicated to the normal sewing, the user carrying out only the normal sewing would be perplexed about and troubled with unnecessary pattern selection for embroidery sewing, switches, display and operation for editing, or the like.